Reliving The Time
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: AU. The Mutant Registration Act is passed, the Professor was killed, and Rogue died. Robert Drake sends two girls to prevent history from happening. Things that change everything are uncovered as the future meets the past. R/R
1. Ch 1 Going Back

Reliving the Time

AN/ Hello everyone and welcome to my third X-Men fan fiction! This is a first time I am going to introduce a new character though so I hope you enjoy! As I say in my other stories, the more reviews I receive, the more motivated I am to write! Thanks for reading and REVIEW!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com (I love to talk to fellow fanatics!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the X-Men world! I swear I don't have Shawn Ashmore hiding in my closet! DON'T SUE ME! I do own Cecelia Vanders aka Dehydra and Tina Walkers aka Transporta. They are MINE! MAHAHAHA!

Chapter One

Going Back

            The sirens could be heard through out all of New York City. Bands of special forces filled the streets searching for their mutant prey. Their eye vision was amplified by their glasses, which had the capacity to look through stone. They marched through the City streets like toy soldiers, leaving no alleyway unlooked.

            Boots clamored down the dark alleyways. Puddles were avoided to prevent the police from overhearing. The smallest sound could be picked up from the high tech equipment. Cecelia Vanders gasped for breath as she plastered herself against the concrete. Her worn gloves caressed the concrete walls. Her best friend Tina Walkers ducked down behind her. Both girls were terrified. Some lowlife creep had reported to the police about two mutants causing trouble in the Restricted part of the City. The thought of that happening had caused the police to set the Mutant District under house arrest and advised the humans in the reported area to be on the look out. 

            "What are we going to do, Cissy?" Tina whispered. 

            Cissy looked around the bend and crouched down more. "Ice told us to meet him at his shop tonight." She clutched the wall. "So I figure we go there." 

            Tina sighed at her blond haired friend. "Of course, why don't we? Since, oh, half of Manhattan is searching for us, that wouldn't be a problem!"

            Cissy's green eyes shone bright. "Not if someone teleported us there." 

            Tina started shaking her head. "No, No! Cis, ya know that I can't teleport that far!"  

            "Come on! What's the point of being Transporta if you don't ever use your power? All you have to do is transport us up there." Her bare finger tip almost poked through her glove as it pointed to the buildings roof. It stood a hundred flights up since it was one of the buildings built around the turn of the century. "That way we could move freely through the City." Her friend's eyes looked doubtful. "Oh come on Tina, shouldn't you put your lessons from Nighty to good use?" 

            "I think I found something George! This way." A man's voice echoed down the alleyway. Tina let out a little shriek as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Oh, you owe me, Cis. Everything covered?" 

            Cissy nodded against her coat. A bright light revealed on the duo, and two men held guns at them. Tina and Cissy closed their eyes. Wamf!  The cops stepped back from the bright light. The smoke cleared and the two were gone.

            Cissy let out a snort of laughter as she watched the men search around the dead end. "You think the Police Chief would hire some smart police officers with that new budget they received. What was it called again, Tina? Oh yeah The Mutant Handlement Budget, obviously they can't handle us!"

            Tina stared at her friend. Covered from head to toe in rags, Cissy stood just above 5 foot. Her long blond hair was classic except for her blue tips. Most people thought she was just being retro, but whenever the hair was cut it changed blue, almost like it was dying. Her green eyes were enormous and a smile rarely left her face. Well almost rarely. She had been living on the streets since a child since her power came forth. All the mutant teenagers did. The law restricted mutant and human activities and if the any human's child became a mutant, the government looked the other way if they decided abandoned them to the street. 

            "Yo, Tina. Anyone I know in that side trip."

            Tina shook her head. Her deep red hair curled wildly and her faint blue skin deepened. "Sorry. Are we going to go?"

            Cis smiled again. "Yeah, wouldn't want to keep Ice waiting!" 

            Robert Drake ran a hand through his graying blond hair. After hours of tinkering with the time machine, he knew he had it set properly. All that was left to do was to wait for them to show up. He hoped they were ok ever since the first siren sounded. His shop was locked up, but he doubted that they would look there. The only reason he was allowed to have this shop in the middle of the Human District was because of the new identity Xavier gave to each of his students before the Registration Act went into effect. The X-Men activities continued after the act but not that much longer. The group disbanded when Xavier was murdered by a mutant activist. The funds dwindled and no one could agree with leadership anymore. 

            Every city in the country became segregated again. Within 25 years, mutants were treated terribly; none of the children went to school and few lived past the age of 20. Having decided against going to college to avoid all the paper work, Bobby decided to take the little money he had and go to work in New York City. Since he was considered human, he received a job in a mechanics shop. He worked long hours until the owner decided to retire and left the shop to him. Robert Drake's Repairs was born and none of the opinionated humans knew that the fine repairs they bragged about were done by a mutant.

            But the X-Man in Bobby did not leave him. He fought against all the prejudices he could and opened the top apartment of his shop as a mutant house. He cared for as many abandoned children as he could. The world around him had very little sympathy for all the lost lives. The police raids became more frequent and more mutants were being sent off to the special _camps_. He regretted the loss of the X-Men as much as he regretted the loss of his Marie. 

            When he first left for the city, Marie decided to go with him. But after all the commotion… Bobby bit on his lip. Even though it was over 17 years since she died, it still hurt. 

            So after letting the pain build up inside him for so long, he decided to try to change it. He wanted to change the world. He paced around the room. The way the world was shaping up, not many people were going to be living. When the mutants decided to revolt, atomic weapons could be used and after what happened to San Francisco in the 10's, the world wouldn't survive another attack.

            Bobby was shaken out of his thoughts when something dropped on the ceiling. Bobby climbed up the ancient steps and sighed at the giggling pair. Cissy was on top of Tina and they were laughing hysterically. 

            "I don't know since when having the whole Island searching for you two is considered funny!" he said sternly. 

            They detangled themselves from each others arms, and Cissy walked over to him. He hit him softly against the chest. "Calm down Ice! Worried the bad policemen will come after you." She walked past him and started down the steps.

            Tina sent him a regretful look. "Sorry Ice, you know Cissy. Loves to stir up trouble."

            "That's what worries me." Bobby murmured.

Cissy looked out of the cupboard and sent her a death look. "Just because I wouldn't let that creep rape me, doesn't mean I like to stir up trouble." She pouted.

            "Mmhmm" Bobby murmured as he went over to toy with his machine. "Sure he did."

            Cissy shrieked outrageously and launched herself at Bobby. "You are a real jerk, Icey!"

            Bobby laughed as he gave her a hug. "Well this jerk puts food in your stomach." He pushed her away and his look turned serious. "There is something you both have to do for me."

            Cissy bite into the apple she found in the cupboard. "Don't expect me to go find something outside for you. I am done being chased by doughnut eaters!" 

            "I want you to go."

            "Go!" Tina and Cissy exclaimed. "Go back to the streets?"

            He looked exasperated. "No, go back in time."

            Looking upon their confused expressions, he explained. "I made a machine that should take you back to 2003. I want you to prevent the passing of the Registration Act….It is not impossible. I trust both of you to do it. The only thing is you can't say who you are. I mean you can't say you are from the future." He sighed.

            Tina looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

            "Deadly."

            Cissy looked defiantly. "Why don't you go back?"

            "Because I am already back there! I am going to send you to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I told you both about it before." The air temperature dropped as Bobby forgot to keep control. "You will tell them as much of the truths as you can about yourselves but do not mention that you are from the future. I don't want to risk history to repeat itself or become worst!"

            Cissy thought about it. "You are serious. When would we come back?"

            Bobby sighed. "That's the thing. You won't.  You will have the opportunity to live normal lives. That is if you could stop the Act, stop the Professor's death…oh just stop this hell hole from happening!" His face flushed. "Will you do that for me?"

            Tina and Cissy looked at each other. They nodded. "We could never resist that face, right Tina?"

            "Right Cis." 

            He briefed them about their mission: what to say, what to do, how to act. And then did a final check of their clothing to make something was not obvious that they were from the future. He hugged Tina goodbye and then turned to Cis.

            "I will miss you munchkin."

            Tears fell down her face. "I love you, Ice. I will make sure to see you again, I promise."

            He caressed her shoulder. "But I won't know you, and I better never find out. Got it?"

            She smiled. "Got it."

            Tina and she entered the capsule and Cissy stuck out her head. "How do we work this thing?"

            Bobby gave her a final smile and pushed her in and pressed a button. Instantly the pair disappeared. "You don't."

AN/ So what do you think? Please review! I write faster when I receive them! And if you like my work, go read Untouchable and It Was All A Dream! Thank you!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com (I love having readers talk to me)

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON!


	2. Ch 2 Where the Hell Are We?

Reliving the Time

AN/ Hi everyone! I am back with my second chapter! I received 9 reviews for this story already! HEHE. Thank you so much everyone! But keep the reviews coming…or else! *Hides evil teddy bear, Mr. Green, behind my back.* Muhahaha!

Love to all reviewers

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 2

Where the Hell Are We?

            Cissy stretched her arms over her head and yawned. What a strange dream. She sat up from the soft bed, and rubbed her tired eyes. And then she let out a shriek. In front of her lay acres of rolling hills. She turned around and was relived to see Tina lying next to her. The young girl's eyes were closed, and her body was stretched across the grass. Cissy placed her hands on the girl's shirt, and began shaking her. "Tina, wake up! Tina." For some reason she said it in a loud whisper. 

            Tina stretched and spoke without opening her eyes, "We will go look for food later, Cis, I promise." She placed her head between her arms. 

            "Oh, Tina! Get up! We are in the past! Ice's machine worked."

            Tina bolted up. "Oh boy." She glanced around the field. "Where is the time machine?" 

            Cissy shrugged. "I don't know. But I think the better question is where the hell we are?" Both girls rose to their feet and began to walk around. "Look at all this grass. Have you ever seen this much grass before, Tina?"

            Tina nodded, "Yeah, when Nighty was tutoring me on transporting, he took out to where the old X Mansion used to be, but everything was burnt back then. Now it looks so fresh…so new!"

            The girls began giggling over the new wonderment of grass. Cissy eyes opened wide. "Do you think we are in Westchester? I mean I don't see any mansion around here."

            Tina shrugged the girls began walking together up the hill. "I dunno. But I guess what we do is find a town, and figure out where we are." 

            Cissy nodded, "I wonder what they will do when they see us. Humans I mean. Will they try to kill us?"

            "Nah, Ice told us there was discrimination but compared to our present, it would be like nothing to us." 

            Cissy sighed. "Won't it be weird to see Ice in the past? Gosh, he must be around our age."

            Both girls paused to think of their mentor as a teen. "Ekk! Too weird, Tina, that image is too weird!" 

            "Remember, we must not recognize him. Back here, he doesn't have a clue of who we are." Tina said as she stepped over a log.

            "Yeah." Cissy said sadly. "Yeah."

            The girls walked in silence up the rest of the small hill. The sun was beginning to set in the west. They turned back on where they walked from and sighed at the distance. No mansion was in sight. But then they looked in the direction they were walking and were in shock. 

            "It is so huge." Tina sighed.

            "And so far away." Cissy agreed. They stared at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The mansion itself was large, and all the grounds where carefully manicured. They stared in envy at all the laughing children playing in the courts. "This is our time now Tina, this is our time. And we better…"

            "Keep it this way!" They finished at the same time. 

            Cis turned to her friend with a dare in her eyes. "Bet ya I can I can out run ya to it!" 

            Tina accepted the challenge but before they ran off, Cis gripped on to her friend, "No powers!"

            Tina sighed, "Fine!"

            "Go!" They both screamed and ran laughingly down the hill to their future.

            Bobby Drake was trying to convince his girlfriend to play a little one on one with him. "Oh come on Marie, unless you are scared!"

            Rogue shook her head. "I am just scared for you Bobby."

            Love filled his joyful eyes. "I am not so you don't have to be. Come on!"

            "Fine!" Rogue approached him and the launched herself at him. Bobby dribbled the basketball away and tossed it in the hoop. "See! No reason to be scared."

            Rogue let out a sinful smile. "Just you wait, Drake, just you wait!" She bounced the ball away from him and did a lay up. He sent her one of his mischievous smile and took possession of the ball again. Before he made it to the hoop, Rogue snatched the ball and ran to the other side of the court. "Hey!" He yelled and chased after her. His out stretched hand shot out ice and stopped his girlfriend in her tracks.

            "That is so unfair, Drake!" 

            He smiled down on her. She tried to shift her feet but they were incased in pure ice. "Alls fair in love and…"

            "Excuse me." A voice came from behind him. He swung around and stared in shock at the two teens. "Where did you come from?"

            The blond haired girl pointed up at the hill. "We walked." Her voice was out of breath and her pale skin was flushed. "Do you know where we could find the Professor?"

            Rogue sent Bobby an odd look. Bobby let go of control of the ice and Rogue walked to the girls. "How do you know the Professor?" 

            The blond haired girl stared at Rogue in shock, but the red head answered. "Some one told us about him in New York. We have no where else to go."

            Bobby looked confused, "You walked from the city?"

            "No, no…we caught a ride." The blonde broke from her freeze. "Can we speak with the Professor?" She sent a nervous eye to her friend.

            Bobby looked at Rogue for her opinion. She sent him a slight nod. "Ok, sure…umm just follow me." They started to walk to the entrance when Rogue turned around.

            "My name is Rogue, what are yours?" 

            The red haired answered because her friend seemed to have lost her tongue. "My name is Tina. Tina Walkers. This is my friend…"

            "Cecelia Vanders." Cecelia broke from her spell again. "I am called Dehydra."

            "And I am Transporta." Tina butted in. 

            Bobby bit his lip. Something seemed off. "Well I am Bobby Drake. I am also known as…"

            "Ice." The Cecelia girl let out. She blushed and looked down.

            "Iceman. How did you know?" Bobby and Rogue were in shock.

            "I uhh... saw what you did to Rogue so I took a stab. Sorry."

            Something felt wrong about that excuse. "Oh."

            Tina looked at Rogue with interest as they walked into the building. "That's her right, Cis?" Tina mumbled to her friend.

            Bobby caught Cecelia playing with her gloves as she whispered back. "Yeah that's her." 

            They walked to the Professor's study and Bobby kept sneaking glances back at the pair. Something was off. Rogue knocked on the door and his voice beckoned them in.

            "Professor we have…"

            "Some visitors…yes I know." He smiled at the pair.

            "Cissy and Tina. How is the repair shop in New York?" He sent them a knowing smile. 

            "Uhh... wonderful. Um... R sends his regrets that he couldn't come escort us, but he thought it would be better for us to go on our own." Tina blurted out. Both girls looked shocked but Bobby guessed they didn't realize he was a mind reader. 

            "That's good. Bobby, Rogue, would you please excuse us? I have to have a talk with these young ladies. I know Rogue has to finish beating you at basketball."

            They nodded to the Professor but before they could walk out, he said, "Oh Rogue, would you tell Storm to ready the spare beds in your room. You and Jubilee now have two new roommates!"

            "You were not supposed to know!" Cissy shrieked at the Professor. "Ice told us that you couldn't know!" 

            "No, the Bobby of the future new the second you entered this time that I would know. I bet he was counting on it. All he needed to do was send one person here and I would know. Hopefully I could prevent that world from happening." He looked gently at the girls. "You both know why he sent you two. He wanted you to have a better future; he thought he owed you a better future." 

            "He owed me nothing." Cissy said with tears in her eyes. "He knew that."

            "Well whatever the case you are here now and I hope you both will be satisfied." 

            Tina spoke for her friend. "I am sure we will be."

            Xavier looked at Cissy's gloves. "If you ask, I am sure Rogue would give you a pair." 

            Cissy looked shocked. She rubbed the dirty worn white gloves. "I don't know. My father gave them to me as a child. He said they were family heirlooms." She bit her lip.

"But I guess I could use another pair."

            "Have you found away to control your power?" 

            "Almost, yes. I have control of my face and body but my hands are still dangerous."  

            Tina laughed. "Eating would not be your favorite past time if all you were able to eat are raisins!" 

            Xavier laughed along with the pair. "Well, would you like a tour?"

            The girls nodded, and he wheeled himself from under his desk. "If you will follow me."

            The girls gasped as they looked at the wonderful things the building held. Xavier led them through the school and introduced the pair to some of his students. The girls tried to contain their squeals as the met the mutants that Ice had bragged about. They giggled over Cyclops and chuckled over Wolverine. But when Tina saw Kurt Wagner, she let out a silent sigh. Nighty was back. 

            Cissy was happy to be in a place filled with learning instead of fear. But homesickness filled her heart, and she missed Ice too much too soon. The Professor led them to their room and both girls squealed with joy. Even though four people were to stay there, it was larger than any room Tina and Cissy had stayed in a long time. Xavier left them to their roommates and told them he would see them at supper.

            Jubilee lent Tina some cloths but since the girl was so much taller than Cissy, Cissy had to wait for her clothes. Rogue entered the room as Jubilee left to show Tina to the shower. Cissy sat on her bed playing with her gloves, sighing.

            Rogue looked at the sad girl and sat down. "Hey."

            Cissy sent her a small smile. "Hello."

            "Why don't you go get ready for supper?" Rogue asked.

            "My showering will be an interesting test." Rogue sent her a puzzled look.

            Cissy sat up from her bed and walked out to the balcony. She plucked a rose from the wall and prepared a demonstration.

            "When I hit puberty, I became unable to touch any one."

            Rogue nodded. "Me too, but what does this have to do with a shower?"

            Cissy pulled off one of her gloves and placed her hand above the bloom. "The reason I am named Dehydra is because of this." One finger touched the flower and the dewy flower became withered and dry. "My hands take all the water from any source. If I hold on to a human first, comes chapped skin and then comes dehydration, and then finally mummification." She recovered her hand. "Not a pleasant way to go. But if I collect enough water, this happens." Cissy out stretched her hands and out the one hole came a tiny stream of water. "I can't keep all the extra water within me so it seeps out my pores."

            Rogue looked shocked. "Gosh, that sounds kind of like me. If I touch another living being, I steal their life energy, and their powers." 

            Cissy pretended to look shocked. "Amazing. I guess that is why the Professor told me to ask you for a pair of gloves. Mine are old and ragged." She held them out as if to demonstrate. 

            "Yes, I see. Well I have many pairs." Rogue walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer. She took out a black pair that was on top of Bobby's grandmother's Opera gloves. Rogue stroked the satin quickly and closed the drawer. "Do you need anything else?"

            Cissy was to busy staring at the girl to hear. This was Ice's Marie. Marie.

Rogue tossed a pillow at Cissy and she came back from her daytrip. "Sorry, you just remind me of someone." She looked down at her ratty clothes. "I could use an outfit. Mine has been through the worst of wear!" 

            Rogue nodded as she walked to the closet. "Yes, but it is your good luck that is looks like we are the same size." Rogue threw the tee-shirt and jeans at Cissy. "Do you still want to try that shower?" 

            Cissy smiled at the woman. "Might as well."

            "Great. Follow me and I will show you the bathroom. Then we will go down to supper and you can meet more people. Boy I remember my first days here I got so lost…."

            Cissy let her ramble. So this is what the past is like. Not to shabby.

TBC

AN/ So what do you guys think? Please review! Please!! *Smile* Tell me what you think, and what you want to happen. Thanks for all my reviews! 9 is great number of reviews! I appreciate them!

Love to all reviewers

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com


	3. Ch 3 Dinner Time

Reliving the Time

AN/ Hey everyone! I am officially a senior now! I took my only final this morning! Hehe… For some reason I had not studied that much…Hmm I wonder why…Darn writing tendencies! Lol! JK! Anyway I know my readers of my other stories are angry at me for not updating but I am suffering a mild case of writer's block. I rented X 1.5 to do research and my mind is beginning to brew again. Maybe I will update one of them today but I will definitely update tomorrow! Keep up the great reviewing job. 21 reviews for the first two chapters is awesome! Keep on reviewing!

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com (A lot of reviewers mention they have questions about this story so why don't you email me the questions. It drives me crazy that I don't know what they are!)

PS: The DVD mentioned that Shawn Ashmore has an identical twin brother…hehe…excellent!

Chapter 3

Dinner Time

            Bobby plopped his dinner tray next to his girlfriend's in the dinner hall. Rogue sent him a smile, and touched his shirt sleeve. Bobby sent her a weary grin and started digging into his supper. 

            "Anything wrong, Bobby." Rogue asked. 

            He swallowed his bite and looked around the room to see if the new students were in attendance. Seeing the coast was clear he spoke softly, "I am getting a weird feeling from that Cissy girl."

            "A weird feeling?" Rogue leaned in closer.

            "Yeah. I don't know how to explain it. Just some sort of bad vibe." He stopped as he saw Cissy approach their table. 

            They sat down their trays and sent the pair a warm smile. Cissy began eating while Tina stared at her cup. "Gosh, is that real glass." She traced over the bubble design in awe. Bobby sent her a weird look when all of a sudden she jolted. "Ouch! What was that for?"

            Cissy sent her an angelic look. "Whatever do you mean?"

            "Why did you…ouch!"

            Cis had a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok?" She turned to look at the confused pair. "Don't you hate it when you get leg spasms? Gosh, it can be embarrassing too. Makes you feel like you dropped into a new environment without knowing the protocol." She said the last line with a different tone. Tina nodded her head as she rubbed her shin. "Yeah. I guess it must have been one of those _freaky leg cramps." _

            Bobby nudged his girlfriend as if to say I told you so but Rogue did not pay attention. He sighed as the girls began to chatter. Women. Who understood them?

            Cissy poked at her dinner. She was enjoying her conversation with the girls, but something was off. After she and Tina had joined the table, Bobby had stopped speaking. Even after the arrival of Kitty and Jubilee, he just kept looking at her and Tina with an odd expression. She sighed silently and tired to join the conversation, but those blue eyes were bothering her. It didn't help that Tina had looked at the existence of pure glass as a 7th wonder of the world.  Just because glass was rare in their time since it was seldom used, didn't mean she had to act like a screaming school girl. 

            She took a bite out off her apple and found herself transported back to Ice's shop. Inside her head she replayed her last conversation with him. She sighed and looked across the table. For once Bobby's eyes were on his girlfriend and not her. She took another bite, trying to ignore the feeling building inside of her. She was so close to her Ice but so far away. She felt a nudge at her side and turned her head to Tina.

            "So what do you think?" Tina asked.

            "Umm… banana." She said with a straight face.

            The girls burst out laughing. "I see you were enjoying your side trip! We were wondering if you wanted to play pool with us tonight." Kitty asked.

            Cis let out a smile, "Sure, but why would we be playing with a body of water."

            Jubilee howled with laughter, "You got to be pulling my leg! You have to be!"

            Tina kicked her calf. Cis smiled through the pain. "Of course I am kidding! Ha ha! What time?"

            Rogue started to answer, but she stopped when her napkin lit on fire. Cissy and Tina jumped but the others were unmoved. Bobby moved his hand over the flame, turning it slowly into ice. "Very mature, John." He mumbled.

            A clicking sound came from behind her and Cissy swung her head around to look for the cause. Her eyes found the source of the flame and she let out a gasp. In front of her stood one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen. She swallowed; her throat was very dry all of a sudden. He lifted his eyebrows at her, and pulled out the seat next to her.

            He sent Bobby a dry smile "Don't be such a spoiled sport, Ice. I wanted to introduce myself properly to the new students." He turned to her, arm out stretched. "Name's John, but I prefer to be called Pyro." 

            Cissy shook his hand softly, sad to see it go when he shook Tina's hand. 

            Bobby leaned in. "Ignore him. He just came back from the infirmary." Bobby let out a small sigh. "Yeah, Dr. Grey had to perform an emergency surgery." 

            Cissy turned to John with sympathy. The poor boy.

            Bobby continued, "It is sad when one's ego grows too big that it chokes himself." He smiled even though John sent him a death look. 

            Rogue hit Bobby even though everyone was laughing. 

            "Any scars, _Pyro_?" Kitty snickered.

            The group laughed, but John's eyes narrowed, "Funny, Kitty, very funny!"

            Cissy smiled at him. "Well, my name is Cecelia, but my pals call me Cissy."

            The group broke out with laughter again. "Why would they call you that?" Jubilee asked.

            Cissy frowned. "What is wrong with it? My father nicknamed me that."

            Tina caressed her friend's shoulder to calm her down, and decided to get the attention off her friend. "Well my name is Tina, John." Her face remained calmed as she grabbed Rogue's destroyed napkin. "I am really glad to meet you." She examined the burnt edges. "I never met a flamer before." She placed her hand on her mouth innocently when she realized what she said.

            Bobby chocked because he was laughing so hard, and Rogue had to pat him on his back. Jubilee and Kitty fell from there chairs in tears. John's face turned red, and Cissy's mouth was just stood wide open.

            John pulled out his lighter and began to click it. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you too, Tina. What is your power?"

            Tina looked relieved that he wasn't mad. "I can transport myself places."

            "That's cool." Bobby said. "So you have the same power as Kurt."

            Before Tina could respond, Cissy broke into the conversation. "That is Nightcrawler, right? I think I saw an ad of his on the internet, when I researched old stage performers." Cissy looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "Oh, Tina, we were supposed to go see the Professor five minutes ago. Something about filling out some forms for the school." She yanked at her friend before she could disagree, and they both stood up. "What time do we play pond?"

            Kitty giggled, "Meet us in the game room in an hour to play _pool."_

            "Pool, yes! It was nice to meet you all! We must go!" Cissy dragged Tina away, but she turned back to look at the table. Interesting group. She sneaked a closer look at John. Very interesting.

AN/ FF.net says it cured all its problems! Yeah! Happy dance! But the stinky thing is that means my first reviews for this story were deleted. *Tear* So if you made it this far, please review! Make a sad author happy! *she mourns the deaths of 10 reviews* And remember to email me questions! That way I know if I am explaining these two characters correctly!

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

*If you review I won't send Mean Ol' Mr. Green at ya!*


	4. Ch 4 Researching

Reliving The Time

AN. Hey everyone! I have 42 reviews! I am a happy writer! Hehe! I am sorry I confused some people but I will work to unconfused ya! *Well I hope I do.* I will just do a quick commercial: Read _Untouchable and _It Was All A Dream _and the new story I am co-writing though my part isn't up yet __Tourniquet *under One Legged Hooker Jane Barbie* I also have another new story idea. *Gosh…I am busy!* Another Bobby and Rogue fic. Hmm…Can't have enough B/R fics! Well keep on reviewing and keep on telling me what you think!_

Love to all Reviewers *I mean u!*

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *You wanna talk to me!*

Chapter 4

Researching

            Cissy tossed and turned in her bed. The shadows passed over the room. Cissy didn't know how Tina could sleep. She could not stand the loudness of the silence. Ever since she was a child she slept to the sounds of New York City. She rolled to her side and looked at her roommates in the dark. 

            Jubilee body thrashed around her bed, and without her even breathing Cissy would have that she was awake. Even though Cissy had only known her for a day, Jubilee was becoming a fast friend. After joking with her over supper, and then having her couch her at pool, they both realized they had things in common. Which Cissy found amazing since they were from different times. 

            Cissy shifted her eyes as she heard a moan sound from the other side of the room. Tina was curled into a ball, dreaming away effortlessly. Her red curls blocked her face, but Cissy knew her blue skin would be shining from happiness. It wasn't often one was able to see their dead brother. But again, Kurt Wagner didn't even know who his mother was at the moment.

            Ice had explained the history of Tina's family to her when Tina first arrived at his door stop. The mutant named Mystique had given birth to Kurt but then abandoned him in the hills of Germany when she was being persecuted because of her baby's blue skin. Years later, long after Mystique teamed up with Magneto, she had given birth to a baby girl. For some reason Mystique found Kurt and told him the truth. Kurt was shocked, especially after his long lost mother handed him his sister. It was lucky for Tina that was raised by her brother since her mother was the leader of the 2011 mutant attack in San Francisco. It was presumed that she was killed under the nuclear blasts, but with a shifter you never knew. Cissy knew Tina loved her brother very much. But finally about 5 years ago he murdered in the home the pair shared in Long Island. Tina found Ice's address from Kurt's computer system. And that is how Cissy ended up with her best friend.

            Cissy noisily turned over in her bed. She stared at the shape under Rogue's blanket. The story of Marie was not one Ice told often. Even after almost twenty years, Ice was still grieving for his lost love. Cissy knew that Ice blamed himself for her death. And now it bothered her that Ice was there in the future grieving all alone. 

            2003. Cissy thought. She was in the year 2003. If her memory for history served her right she remembered the Mutant Registration Act was passed in the spring of 2004. So that meant she had four months to prevent that future from happening. To prevent the death of the Professor that happened in 2005. To save Kurt. To save Ice's Rogue. She knew the Professor thought that he could solve it himself, but if he was so sure, how did he end up dead? 

            Cissy sat up on her mattress. She could not pretend to rest any longer. She eased her way across the room, wincing at the sound of boards squeaking. Only Jubilee stirred but that wasn't unusual. She sent one last look at Rogue. She needed to save her for Ice.

Cissy sat herself down at the Professor's computer. His office had been open, so she snuck herself in. She looked over the computer and felt odd. Even though at this time the computer was considered spanking brand new, to her it looked too huge to be considered a computer. She figured out how to turn on the computer and waited it to start up. It seemed like hours before the login screen boosted on. She gulped at the thought of having to break the Professor's code. Then she thought about it. She guessed she could probably guess Bobby's password. How many times did Ice say he had been using the same password since he was an X-Man. She began typing.

            ~Login name: Iceman~

            She paused, wishing silently that she had her own account.

            ~Password: *******~

            The screen blinked for a few minutes, processing the information. She hoped that he had already given Rogue the ice rose for the first time. That was one of the few stories he didn't mind telling about his love. About how no matter how bad things got, he created them a ice rose symbolizing how they felt for each other. And every year on the anniversary of Marie's death, he made an ice rose.

            The screen flashed green, and left Cissy staring at Bobby's desktop. It surprised her that it was a picture of his family that was his wallpaper. He stood beside his mother and his father with his brother in front of him. The picture showed a happy family without any problems. It was the same print Ice had hung in his room back home. 

            She ignored the emotions churning up inside when she started to go through his files. It bothered her only slightly that she was preening at his private thoughts as she read over his computer diary. She just had to remind herself that this was to protect him in the future. She shuddered at the typed thoughts of a teenager. Some things she just didn't want to know.

            She quickly made it through all his network files, breezing over English papers, history reports, and physic labs. She noticed a blue X icon flashing at the bottom of the screen. She went to click on it when she heard the door open. She ducked behind the desk and cursed silently. 

            Footsteps could be heard as the person crossed over to the desk. A click could be heard and Cissy stared at the fireball in shock. John sent her a smile as he pulled the fireball away from her face.

            "What are you doing up and about? Didn't _pond _wear you out?" He asked, clicking his lighter absently. She watched in amazement as he effortless eased the fire back into his lighter. 

            "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled. 

            He sent her a disbelieving look. He helped her out from under the desk, and watched her carefully. "So that is why you are under the Prof's desk? And that is why you were looking on the computer under…" He glanced at the screen and let out a chuckle. "Damn. How did you get under Icey's name?" 

            The color left her face as she tried to shut off the monitor, but he stood in front of her. "I..uh..I guessed."

            He shook his head. "So we have a computer hacker here." He seemed to think about it. "So what does Bobby have on his computer?" He began browsing through the files, just like she was previously doing. 

            "Hey, stop that!" She hit his hand, trying to dislodge it from the mouse. 

            He sent her an absent look as he discovered the X icon. "Why does Bobby have access to the X-Men archives?"

            She shrugged, her fingers were itching to continue her research, but she had to get John away. For the life of her, Cissy could not remember Ice telling her about this mutant. "I don't think you should go on."

            "Ah why not? You hacked on to his account." He hit the icon and both of them quiet as the screen glowed blue. "Damn, The Prof has all our information here." He browsed over names and went to click on his own.

            Cissy wanted suddenly to learn all she could about this reckless boy, but she had to stop him. "Oh my God." She shrieked.

            John looked up shocked. "What?"

            She looked at him innocently. "I thought I heard a noise. We better get off."

            He seemed to think about it. "I guess, knowing my luck, Wolverine will be up." He logged out of the system and then out of Bobby's account.

            Cissy let out a sigh of relief as she walked out of the room with John. They both approached the stairs when they almost swallowed their tongues.

            Bobby was walking out of the kitchen holding an ice cream container. He sent the pair an odd look. "What are you to doing up so late?" He licked the spoon.

            Both stood there frozen. "Umm, just some research." Cissy squeaked.

            Bobby looked back at the direction they came from and noticed the door open in the Rec room, and he noticed John's indifference and Cissy's flushed face. He nodded. "Ah, research. Cool." At the word a stream of breezed out of his mouth. His smile lit up. "Well, sorry to kill the…umm researching mood. See you both in the morning." He walked up to his room with his ice cream.

            John and Cissy stared at each other. "He thought we…" Cissy could not finish her sentence. 

            John sent her one of his cocky smiles. "Would that be such a bad idea?"

            Cissy took a step back from him. "I am not sure yet." And then she raced up to her room leaving him behind. She doubted she will have trouble sleeping now after the excitement she just had.

AN. Yeah! So tell me what you guys think! Hmmhmm!! Keep on reviewing! Also remember to read my other stories! Keep up the good work! 42 reviews yeah! And would you like me to write another story? Hmm…is there a need?

Love to all who review *which will be u*

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! You know you want to!


	5. Ch 5 Tina's Bonds

Reliving the Time

AN/ Hey everyone! I have 52 reviews for this story! Awesome, eh? Keep on reading and reviewing! Reviews keep me motivated! Oh, I wrote another Bobby/Rogue fic. Be sure to read and review Befriending a Rogue: Bobby's Story! Hehe! And keep on reading this one!

Love to all my wonderful reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 5

Tina's Bonds

            Tina moaned when she heard the alarm go off. It was not fair. After a week of getting up on schedule, Tina was still not used to waking up so early. She stretched her arms above her head and glanced at the clock. 7:00 flashed on her alarm. Lucky her. She rolled over and listened to the stirs of her roommates. The blaring began again, but before Tina could reach over and shut it off, the poor machine exploded like it was hit by fireworks. That was the second alarm clock to go this week. Tina let out a snicker. At least Jubilee hated the mornings as much as she did. 

            Tina went to sit up when she looked at her arms. Blue tinted skin filled with creases from her pillow was visible. Tina closed her eyes and counted back from 100. By the time she reached 80, white dewy skin replaced the blue indigo, her chrome yellow eyes switched to a bright robin's egg blue, and her devil red hair changed to a subtler hue. Besides her talents as a transporter and her limber nature, she had acquired her mother's ability to change. But unlike Mystique's ability to change into anyone, all Tina had mastered was the ability to change the colors of her body. Normally she only did this when pretending to be a human, but in this world no one knew about Nightcrawler's and Mystique's relationship and one more blue person would be too conspicuous. 

            Tina stepped out of bed, shaking her curls. "Good Morning everyone" She said cheerfully. 

            Jubilee moaned from her bed. "Shut up!" 

            Rogue sat up on her bed and began running her hand through her hair. "Mornin'!"  She stretched and yawned. "What time is it?" 

            Tina bit her lip before saying, "It was 7, before the alarm clock exploded!"

            Jubilee mumbled her response as she burrowed her head deeper into her pillow.  

            Rogue tugged on her sleeping gloves as she left her bed to walk over to her dresser. She pulled out a new set of gloves along with her outfit for the day. Tina followed suit, sighing with pleasure as she ran her fingers over her brand new wardrobe. The second day they were there, the professor arranged for them to go on a shopping trip. Tina had been amazed at the textures of the materials, at the style of clothing, and at the experience of being in a mall without worrying about being caught.

            She pulled out a blue sweater made of the softest wool. The blue matched her self made eyes. Along with the sweater she grabbed a pair of jeans. She walked back to her bedside table to grab a hair tie. Sorting through the drawer she noticed the lack of movement from Cissy's bed. She walked over and tapped on the cover. Cissy stirred slightly but didn't even bother to make a comment. 

            "Cissy! Time to wake up!" Tina yelled. Cissy shook her head below the covers. "Wake up" Tina pulled the covers down to reveal Cissy's blond/blue hair. 

            "What is the matter?" Rogue asked with curiosity in her voice.

            "This lazy bum is making Jubes look like a morning person."

            Cissy turned over and opened her wide green eyes. "Shut up"

            "Get out of bed; you are going to be late for breakfast!" 

            Cissy rolled over ignoring her friend. "Like I care!"

            Tina sighed in aspiration. "Fine, I don't care." She grabbed her clothing and left the room and walked straight to the girl's bathroom. After taking her shower and dressing, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. When she looked at her normal appearance, she wondered why she just couldn't be normal. No matter what she did to her appearance, she was still a mutant. A mutant that was feared and hated because of her DNA makeup. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. But then she thought about the thing Ice was trying to do for them. After she lost Nighty, Tina had become lost and scared. Robert Drake had just opened the door to the strange girl not just because she was related to an old comrade, but also because he cared about people. He took care of the people that did not have much hope otherwise.

            She reached for her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. Girls walked in and out of the huge lavatory. Tina waved her hellos to Kitty and Siren but didn't have the energy to speak with them. Cissy was concerning her. Tina suspected something was on her friend's mind. Ever since their first night there, Cissy had become a loner. She was even ignoring Tina. Something was bothering her best friend, and Tina knew she had to figure out what. 

            Tina spit out her toothpaste and washed her face as the door opened. Speak of the devil. Tina raised her eyebrows towards her friend. Cissy took the sink right next to her pulling off her gloves. "Sorry" She mumbled as she began washing her own face.

            "About what?" Tina asked as she collected her toiletries. She fumbled with the 'prehistoric' lipstick tube. 

            "I am sorry I am being a jerk." Cis stuck her bare hands under the faucet without noticing. "I just have some things on my mind."

            Tina sighed, "Don't you think you can tell your one and only best friend what is on your mind?" She outlined her pale lips with the pink color.

            Cissy's emerald eyes glanced around the room. "I can't know." She eyed the lingering figure of Kitty. "But the next time we are alone I swear you will be the first to know." 

            Tina gave her a curious look, "It involves our past?"

            "I can't tell you know, be patient!" She looked down at the faucet, curious why the soap wasn't going away. Her usually slim hands were swollen. "Damn" she muttered. She walked over to the window and placed her palm against the screen. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her pores. In one forceful stream water shot out and spliced through the screen. A gallon of water showered down on the terrace below. 

            "Sure you will tell me, sure." Tina muttered and left the room walking down to breakfast. It is time to figure out what was going on with her friend.

            Tina sat back in class, ignoring Mr. Summers. She was to busy glancing at her friend in front of her. Cissy sat between John and Bobby. Bobby was too busy spending his time watching Rogue. Tina shook her head. Ice was so in love with his Marie in this time, she actually found it sickening. Oh well, she chalked it up to young love.

            What concerned her more was how Cissy spent her time glancing at John. Tina didn't get it. Was that what her friend was trying to tell her about? That she was falling for some punk with a lighter? Nah, that couldn't be it. That involved nothing about their past. Something was eating Cissy inside and Tina was going to figure it out.

            Her attention only came back on Mr. Summers when he dismissed the class. Tina hung back, planning on tailing her friend. Cissy was walking with John, talking about something. Before she could get a closer look, Cissy turned back and Tina barely had time to teleport. She landed in another hallway cursing her luck. Her insides felt queasy. Transporting made you feel like your whole insides where ripped apart. It felt like every molecule in your body tore apart and reformed together. 

            Tina stood in the hallway, not entirely sure where she was. She walked down the hallway lost. Not another being wandered the halls. She noticed an open door. She peered inside and recognizing the voice that was praying. Kurt Wagner sat on his heels in front of a make shift alter. His attention left his prayers for the souls in purgatory when he noticed her presence in the hall. Her brain screamed at her to remember that Nighty did not know her, but her heart was rejoicing at the fact that he was alive. 

            Kurt motioned her to enter the room. "You are one of the new students, yes?" He asked with the musically sound of German in his voice. 

            "Yes. My name is Tina." She sent him a funny smile. "I met you a week ago."

            "Yes, yes, I remember. I am also new to the school and have yet to learn all the students." His eyes narrowed, a strange feeling about this girl entered his stomach. He noticed her pale compaction. "Are you ok?"

            She sent him a wobbly smile. "Just a little queasy, but it will pass."

            He nodded and then smiled as he remembered, "All yes. You are the other transporter. When I was younger, I got sick too. But I learned if you held your breath before you transport, the upset stomach went away." He motioned her to sit by him. "Tell me about yourself."

            She sat down by his makeshift alter and stared at the ceiling. "I used to live with my older brother. He was smart and sweet and never would hurt a soul." Tears filled her eyes while she looked up at him. 

            "What happened to him?" He placed his three fingered hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

            Tears graced her cheeks, "Some mutant activists came and killed him. I hid in the closet while they gunned him down. He was to busy protecting me to save himself." She let out a startled laugh. "His last words to me were not to hate them. Pity the ones that don't understand, who won't understand." 

Kurt looked interested. "And then what happened?" 

"And then he said goodbye. I ran away to the City and I found Cissy." She looked up at his yellow eyes. "Thanks for listening."

            "It is no problem to me. It makes me sad what they did to him. At least you had him to love." Kurt looked down at her. "I always wished I had a sibling, but I don't even know who my parents are. Not everyone is blessed with parents that take care of you no matter what." He sent her a sad smile. "But God has a plan for everything."

            Tina smiled. She guessed Nighty never changed. "That is true, so true."

            An idea crossed his mind, "If you wouldn't mind spending time with me, I can ask the professor to let me train you."

            Tina sent him an odd look. "Train me?"

            "Yes, every student receives a teacher as a mentor. Someone who, oh how do you say, helps you learn the responsibility of your power. And since I have been transporting longer than you have, maybe I can be some help."

            Tina smiled, "I would like that."

            "Good, Good!"

            Looking at the clock at the wall, Tina became aware of the time. "Oh, I am going to be late for history with Ms. Munroe! I got to run!"

            Kurt's smile widened at the mention of Storm's name. "Just tell her you were with me, receiving your first lesson."

            "Thank you, Mr. Wagner."

            "Your welcome, and call me Kurt, or perhaps like the other students, Nightcrawler." 

            Tina began to bolt from the room.

            "Tina, remember to hold your breath."

            Standing by the door, Tina nodded and before she inhaled deeply she said, "Thanks Nighty." And she disappeared.

            Kurt shook his head. Nighty. It seemed right.

AN/ An update! Some Bobby/Rogue stuff soon! And next chapter, does Cissy tell John about her past…or her future? Stay tuned! And remember to review!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON!


	6. Ch 6 Terrible Alliance

Reliving the Time

AN/ I am fighting the writers block! EHHH! Thank you for all the reviews! 65 is a great number! And never worry, no review can be too long! Great guesses for the future but you have to wait and see!

Love all my wonderful reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 6

Terrible Alliance

             *Wamf*

            Cissy turned her head as she the smell of brimstone wafted to her nose. Trails of black smoke curled in air of the hallway.

            "What was that?"

            Cissy turned back and looked at John. His hair was slicked back, he carried his books loosely. He looked a bit wild and it made her heart go pitter patter. John was the perfect companion for a girl trying to overthrow the future. He was wild, he was dangerous, and he did not like playing by the rules. He was perfect.

            "I think it was Tina." She played with her blue hair tips, trying to fight the feelings of guilt concerning her old friend. She had to do what was best for the greater good of the world even if that meant leaving her best friend behind. "She was following us."

            "Why would she be doing that?" John turned down a corridor and led her to the outside terrace.

            "I am not sure…I am not sure." She stepped onto the old slate flooring. She looked up at the big blue sky and sighed. This time was so much more peaceful than the future. "She has been acting more strangely everyday she is here. It is almost like she doesn't need me anymore." She looked down. 

            John leaned against a pillar and began to flick his lighter absentmindedly. "Xavier's does that to a mutant." He laughed at her shocked expression. "Oh come on. Independence isn't that bad."

            Cissy began to walk in circles. "Of course it isn't bad. It's just we have relied on each other for so long. The separation hurts, but all she cares about is enjoying the now. She doesn't worry about the future."

            "And you do?" He toyed with the flame.

            "Yes," she said softly, "I worry about it very much."

            John looked out at the landscape, trying to figure out what to say. Ever since he caught her hacking away the professor's computer, he knew something was odd about her. And he was going to find out what. But just one quick glance at her withdrawn face, he knew he shouldn't push it. At least not obviously. "Hopefully we have a future."

            She looked startled. "Why would you say that?"

            The flame burned brighter. "Don't be naïve. Before the attack at Liberty Island, talks about Registration Act was the most common debate. Now that Nightcrawler attacked the President, do you think they will let us stand by in our private school? Do you think they will let us live in peace? You weren't here for when they ripped this school apart! Blood spilled over the floors! Kids dragged out of bed, fleeing like prisoners from our supposedly safe haven" He began manipulating the flame violently through his fingers as his voice became louder and louder. "We almost died because of Stryker!" His voice suddenly was deadly calm as it cooled to ice. "Do you think we will ever be the same again?"

            "No." Cissy whispered as the conflicting emotions filed her throat. "That's why I need your help." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

            "My help?" He was intrigued. "Doing what?"

            Everything inside her screamed for her to stop but the words began to pure out. "Preventing the passing of the Registration Act! If it passes in the spring, mutant kind is dead!" She bit her lip. "The professor will die."

            His eyes darkened. "How do you know that? Are you some fortune teller?"

            Can she trust him? He was understanding, and he was the only one that seemed to understand. Tina didn't even care. Give her Nighty and nothing else mattered. "I am from the future." She wanted to take those words back when she saw the look on his face.

            "You're shitting me right? How can you be from the future?"

            Ice, she thought. But she couldn't tell him about Ice. She began fidgeting with her gloves. "It doesn't matter how, but will you help me? You are the only one that can."

            John looked shocked at her faith in him. No one had faith in him. Well except for… He pushed the thought away. He walked over to her with a plan already forming in his head. He took her gloved hand. It reminded him of Rogue. Yes, Rogue. The girl who ditched him for Ice boy! His feelings towards the couple were still raw, but with Cissy, he knew he could make it right. 

            He looked into her bottle green eyes. "I am at your command. I will help you stop the Act, no matter what." Cissy didn't see the gleam in his eye as she hugged him. "No matter what." he whispered.

AN/ Uh oh! What is John planning! Review and find out!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com *talk to moi!*

Thanks Swhart for helping moi!

PS: yes the school did get raided! X2 is mortified for my story since John didn't go away!! Lol I have a reason for my madness!


	7. Chapter 7 Jumping Off the Edge

Reliving The Time

AN/ I have 81 reviews! Hehe! Not to shabby, eh? Keep up the great work guys! I am sorry some readers are against Cissy and John being together, but this story isn't set in stone, so you have to keep reading to figure out what's happening! And while you are reading, you should review!

Love to all my reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 7

Jumping Off the Edge

            "Jump" The German accented voice called up to Tina.

            Tina shook as she stood on the solid branch. She urged herself not to look down at Nighty but her curiosity forced her to. She gulped in a breath of air. Climbing up to the top of one of the mansion's huge oak trees had been easy, but now Nightcrawler was suggesting that she leapt of her one source of "solid" ground, just so she could practice transporting in the air. She just wished he meant trampoline instead of a tree. She nervously fiddled with her skintight aerobatic suit. Not only was Nightcrawler teaching her how to transport, but also he decided her limber nature should not be ignored, and she should learn some of his old trapeze tricks.

            "I don't think I can" she said as her stomach began jumping around inside her body.

            Nightcrawler shook his head. "You are ready, Tina. Has the last 3 weeks been in vain? I have faith in your ability." He walked closer to the base of the tree. "I want you to jump and do a summersault, and mid summersault I want you to hold your breath and let go. And since this is only your first time, you should land over in that clearing." He pointed south to the fields Cissy and she had landed the first day.

            The feeling of missing her friend along with the nervousness that she was going to smash herself into the ground caused her to shake her head no.

            Nightcrawler shook his head in fake disgust. "Do you have such little faith in me, Tina?"

            Tina tightened her grip on the tree bark as she became shocked. "Of course I have faith in you, Nighty. Why would you say that?"

            His yellow eyes filled with pain looked up at her. "You don't believe that I have the ability to catch you if something happened. And not trusting me hurts."

             "But I didn't mean that! I trust you, I just don't trust myself." 

            "Have faith, little one. I would not put you in a circumstance that would hurt yourself if I did not believe in you. You can do it. Just tell your head that."

            Tina nodded as she pushed all her emotions down. She took a careful step away from the trunk and lifter her hands in the air like Nightcrawler taught her. Forming a perfect V, she tightened her grip on the branch with bare feet before she bended her knees and launched out apposed to just diving down. As if in slow motion her legs went over her head, and all she saw was the grass below. It took all the training she learned from Nightcrawler not to panic, and to instead in less than a second hold her breath and let go of her molecules.

            For a split second Tina disappeared into a type of limbo. It was full of black sulfur smoke and as cold as an ancient tomb. Just being in this place for such a short time made Tina feel like her body was turned inside out, but she had the natural instinct to know when she should emerge from that limbo into the correct spot.

            She felt the rush of her molecules form together to make her again. The sun shined at her upturned face, her hands back up in a V, content that she made it. She heard a clapping behind her, but before she turned around she made a check to make sure her skin was still white. With relief she turned around and smiled at her big brother. He clapped his hands merrily and rushed up to her and gave her a huge hug. For once she felt happy, for once she felt free, and for once she felt at home.

            Ororo Munroe looked out the window inside her classroom. At this vantage point she had the perfect spot to whiteness what happened out in the trees. She knew Kurt Wagner was a happy soul, but over the last month after he requested Tina Walkers as his new apprentice, he glowed all the time. Whenever she went to speak with him, all he could talk about were his sessions with her, his ambitions for her, and what techniques he designed just for her. 

            Storm was happy that Kurt found something to feel useful at the school, but an apart of her felt jealous. The way he talked to Tina, spoke of her, and reacted toward her made Storm think maybe he was falling in love with her. She knew it wasn't romantically, but Storm knew it was true. And she just wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. The professor was keeping the two girls' past lives under lock and key. No one knew where they came from or what they did. And that worried Storm. Worried her too much for comfort.

            Tina walked towards her room filled with accomplishment. She did what she never thought she could do. And she had her brother back to teach her. Now that Tina had experienced this life, she just wanted to forget the horrible future. But something inside her nagged her. It kept on telling her if she didn't act soon, everything would be lost. But she ignored it because she knew both the professor and Cissy were working on it. The real reason Ice sent her back into the past was to give her a better future. Little did she know she played a bigger part than that. Without her help the future would stay the same.

AN/ So what do you think? Next chapter confrontations. How will Tina react to Cissy telling John? What roll does Tina play in the events? And how will Rogue react when she finds out the truth about the new students? Keep on reading and please review!

Love to all my great reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *IM me anytime!*

REVIEW! HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! MR. GREEN IS FEELING FEISTY!


End file.
